Movie quest
by Agent BM
Summary: While during a time travel trip to see a rare hard to find movie, My oc's Lucy and Kevin and Captain Alaska's Oc Ella get sent into the movie after an accident. Will they make it through this alive? I don't own Ella or Herschel. The movie i mentioned and the oc's are mine. Please review


Title may not be the best but if you have something better for a title i'm listening, I don't own WIR, Ella and Herschel Nougatson are property of Captain Alaska, Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter are mine, if you want to use them you'll have to ask me. Any movies or businesses i either do or don't own, I own the movie they're gonna see but the movie theater i don't. Why am i still talking, just read and enjoy.

It was a quiet day in sugar rush 2, Lucy and Kevin were just sitting in their living room bored watching tv while their parents were at work. Things changed when they heard a knock at the door. Lucy opened the door and saw her friend Ella with a bag

"Hey Ella" said Lucy

"Lucy, Kevin, you 2 won't believe what i found, you guys have a dvd player right?" asked Ella excitedly

"Yeah the blu ray has one" said Kevin

Ella came inside and showed them a dvd case that made the 2's eyes widen

"Is that-

"Yes, i was going through my dad's old junk he keeps in the attic and i found this, a super rare hard to find anymore copy of Intergalactic warzone, it was just sitting under a pile of my dad's collection of signed racecar stuff" said Ella

"This movie i've heard is so good that lines to see it were 5 miles long, and that most copies of this film that were sold were lost in some accident that no one could ever explain" said Kevin

"You actually know that?" asked Lucy

"Yeah, i've been trying to find this movie since i learned about it, which was when i learned when to use a computer" said Kevin

"It's just been lying in my attic and i've never known it was there" said Ella

"Stop talking and put it on" said Lucy excitedly

Ella placed the disk into the blu ray player and it started to load, But it wasn't working, it loaded for 3 minutes before starting, but everything was glitched up, even the previews. Kevin took the disk out of the player

"This movie's a piece of junk" said Kevin before smashing it

"I can't believe it, the thing's busted, no wonder dad had it buried" said Ella "I just wish we could go back in time and see it when it was in theaters, then we'll finally know what the fudge happens in it"

Lucy came up with an idea

"Kevin are you thinking what i'm thinking?" asked Lucy

"The delorean?" asked Kevin

"Oh yeah the delorean" said Lucy

"Delorean what delorean, what's a delorean?" asked Ella

"You've ever seen back to the future?" asked Kevin

"No" said Ella

"Ok when we get back we're gonna show you the movie. Anyway we went on a time travelling adventure a while back using a 5 passenger delorean time machine from the game super back to the future Trilogy. Of course mom and dad had to pay for it and we got in trouble by having our allowance cut but we still have the delorean, it's in the garage come on" said Lucy

The 2 led ella to the garage. Kevin removed a tarp and under the tarp was a delorean time machine

"This is the delorean" said Lucy

"This thing looks like some kind of spaceship" said Ella

"Well if you're gonna make a time machine, might as well make it look cool" said Kevin as he placed trash into the mr fusion in the back

The 3 got into the car and Lucy punched in a date into the time circuits

"We each have money right?" asked Lucy

"I'll be right back" said Kevin before running out of the car

"So how does this think work exactly? Does it hurt going through time?" asked Ella

"No it's practically painless, you see that thing behind you, it's called a flux capacitor, it's what makes the car travel through time once we hit 88 mph. And best of all, this car can fly" said Lucy

"Wow, this is so cool" said Ella

Kevin came back to the car

"Ok i got money now, so what're we waiting for let's go" said Kevin

Lucy drove the car out of the garage and flew it off the ground

"Hold on here we go" said Lucy

The car flew up in the sky at 88 mph and went back in time to the year 2014 when the movie came out. The car parked in the parking lot by Ella's dads movie theater and the 3 got out

"Guys the date on the thing is wrong, the movie came out on July 10th, not the 9th" said Ella noticing the time board before Lucy turned it off

"Don't you know that your dad gets his movies a day early, we're gonna try and convince him to let us see it early, then me and Kevin have another idea that's gonna make us some money. Just let me do the talking" said Lucy

"Ok" said Ella

The 3 walked into the theater where Herschel was cleaning the snack bar

"Sorry kids we're closed" said Herschel

"Sorry to bother you but we've heard you have a copy of the movie intergalactic warzone here and we wanted to see it" said Lucy

"That's great but screenings don't start until midnight" said Herschel as he sipped a bottle of pepsi max

"I see, maybe this check will change your mind?" asked Lucy giving Herschel a check that made his eyes widen

"Ok but don't tell anyone about this. Can i get you some snacks? By law now i'm required to say i sell coke products now" said Herschel

"I'll take a cup" said Kevin

"Same here" said Lucy

"No thanks i'm not a coke girl, you got any pepsi?" asked Ella

"I sure do, finally someone who orders pepsi besides me around this place, it ain't easy being a pepsi lover but it sure tastes sweet on a hot day" said Herschel

"I know what you mean" said Ella

Herschel poured a cup of pepsi and gave it to ella

"Here you go" said Herschel

"Thanks dad" said Ella

"What was that?" asked Herschel

"Oh nothing it was nothing" said Ella

"Fresh buckets of popcorn" said Herschel placing 3 buckets of popcorn on the counter

Ella grabbed some salt and poured a lot of salt on her popcorn. Lucy and Kevin looked at her strangely

"I like salty popcorn" said Ella

"Any candy?" asked Herschel

"Some kit kats would be nice" said Ella

"Coming right up, here you go" said Herschel giving ella a kit Kat Bar

"I'll take some airheads" said Lucy

"Sorry i keep forgetting to take that off the menu, too many holes in the roof" said Herschel

"Then in that case i'll take some sour patch kids" said Lucy

"Same here" said Kevin

Herschel gave them the candy and 3 pairs of 3d glasses

"Here you go, theater 1, enjoy the movie, i'll start it in a few minutes" said Herschel before going back to cleaning

the 3 entered the theater and took a seat in the middle of the theater

"Man it's freezing in here" said Kevin as he zipped up his jacket

"Dad used to think cold air was a good thing, kept drinks and ice cream cold. And it's not that cold in here, you'll get used to it" said Ella as she ate her kit kat

The projector turned on and the picture flickered onto the screen

"It's starting" said Lucy

"Enjoy the movie kids, i'll be in the lobby if you need me" shouted Herschel from the projection room


End file.
